That's just how things go
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Sometimes things have a certain way of ending and in rare occasions you wouldn't change it for the world. Requested Kigo fic.


**A new Kigo, M-rated one-shot.**

**Warning: M-rated, very mature and Futa warning.**

**Reasons to write it: Requested by .net/u/1727698/nikkiandnora and one scene was requested by a certain someone I won't mention.**

**Hope you enjoy this, kind of dirty, story!** **In a different point of view!**

**PS. Also.. this is my 50th Kigo story! Yay! **

**

* * *

**

**That's just how things go. **

_I can't do anything about who I am. I was born this way and I learned to live with myself. I don't see it as a disability. Though it is quite hard to deal with, literally sometimes. Does it really influence my life that much? Well… no not really. Did it form me into the human, the woman I am today? Hell yeah but not in every way. Some things were just impossible to avoid. They just came at me and there was no way I could avoid it all. If it were possible you would've noticed that I just sighed. Oh well… I can't complain about how things turned out. I used to be a crime-fighting hero but it was like crime disappeared. Every single criminal suddenly disappeared but who am I to complain? I always complained I didn't have enough time for myself well I have tons of time now. I can write this in silence and completely loneliness. Up until my loved one comes home of course. Though she respects my privacy and knows exactly when to leave me alone._

_Did I mention I'm not completely straight? Or well… I'm a lesbian just to make it easy for you. Though my condition played no part in coming out of the closet nor did my appearance or crime-fighting gig. I tried dating guys and of course there was a moment that made me realize I was talking to the wrong sex. Though who could've thought that I would fall for her?_

A clicking sound filled the house and the sound of a door opening and closing was heard.

She's home and she's right on time. She always comes home around 5 o'clock and she always tells me she loves me. I'll stop for now, thanks for 'listening' and I'll be sure to fill you in on some more details tomorrow.

_Yours truly,_

_Kim Possible. _

The red head let out a sigh and closed her diary. She rose to her feet, listening how her lover moved around the house. A smile tugged at her lips and she opened their bedroom door.

"Right on time baby." Kim whispered and her lover turned around to look at her.

"Aren't I always?" The woman questioned as she walked up to Kim. A pair of arms wrapped around Kim's waist. "I love you." She whispered in a breathy voice, sending a shiver down Kim's spine.

_How she keeps doing this to me will remain a mystery forever._ Kim thought as she felt herself melt into that warm embrace.

"I love you too." She whispered in return and as usual they shared a sensual kiss. Their lips pressed together tightly, tongues explored and their breathing was becoming heavier. Arms held on tightly, hands groped and slowly the couple moved towards the bedroom. They always ended up on their large bed, still tangled together and fighting for dominance. They rolled around, struggling to get on top but it always ended the same.

**~Kim's pov~ **

I looked up at her, a sexy grin gracing her features, knowing she had me pinned once again.

She was breathing heavily and her chest was heaving up and down. I loved the way she looked right now. She was still wearing her work outfit, her hair was a mess and she looked sexy as hell. God I could stare at her for days and not get bored.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me and I smiled sheepishly. I didn't answer; instead I pulled her down for a heated kiss. I wanted her, needed her and I was all too determined to show it to her. I shoved my tongue into her mouth, exploring every wet hot crevasse I could find.

She smiled into the kiss, clearly feeling my need. I for one could feel my need as well. It strained against the fabric of my pants and begged to be released.

She parted my thighs without breaking the kiss and straddled my left thigh. Her right leg came up between my legs and she pressed against me. I hissed in pleasure, feeling her press up against my source of pleasure. She knew exactly what she was doing; she knew every inch of my body. Her lips trailed down my neck and towards my collarbone. Though she had yet to remove my shirt.

I grinned, sitting up slightly as she tugged at the garment. She removed it with a slight growl and my bra followed swiftly. She continued her path of kisses, stopping at my breast and sucking a nipple into her mouth. My grin was wiped away, my eyes snapped shut and I arched into her mouth as my fingers tangled in her hair. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt her teeth surround my nipple. It didn't hurt but the feeling was thrilling.

Her hand trailed down my torso and gripped my hip. She kept me in place as she thrust against me. My fingers gripped her hair tighter and I pulled her up, kissing her again before I let a moan escape my lips. She keeps moving against me, creating a friction that can only be described as sublime.

"God Shego." I moaned and I arched my back even more. She's driving me nuts, just like she always does. I lifted my leg and pressed it against her center. A very unexpected moan escaped her lips and I repeated my actions, seeking for that sound again. My hands clawed at her back, slowly moving their way down until I could grab her luscious butt. I pull her against me, a bit rougher than planned but the feeling it creates is phenomenal nonetheless.

Suddenly she stopped moving and while I was panting I looked at her in concern. Though the concern was misplaced, she grinned at me and moved down my body. Her fingers played with the strings of my trousers and she slowly untied them. I raised my hips and she pulled my pink baggy trousers down. Carelessly she threw them aside and her eyes were fixed upon my boxers. My appendage, as I liked to call it, was straining against the fabric, creating a large bulge.

Her hands slid down my stomach and I felt my muscles spasm as she reached for my last piece of clothing.

She was still fully dressed but that was about to change rather quickly. I watched as she freed me from my last piece of clothing and within the blink of an eye I turned our positions. I smiled down at her as she looked up at me in surprise. She hadn't even seen it coming.

**~Shego's pov~**

Kimmie smiled down at me with that cute smile and I decided to let it rest. She could be on top if she wanted to. _For now._

"Taking control?" I questioned, licking my lips as I did so. I saw her eyes follow my tongue and she swallowed softly before her eyes shifted back to mine.

"Just to make sure we're even." She whispered and she started tugging at my shirt. I sat up, helping her remove my shirt and I reached around, unclasping my bra in the process. I threw it aside along with my shirt and I settled back against the bed again.

"Almost there." I said with a grin of my own and her fingers immediately hooked into my pants. She's eager today but I won't complain, I've been thinking about this moment since I left the house this morning. Somewhere in the back of my head I notice she has gotten rid of my pants and my underwear. Suddenly I realize, quite consciously, that we're even now. Her eyes move along my green toned body hungrily and I immediately launch myself at her.

She yelps and I quickly change our positions again. She had been on top long enough and we were even now. That meant it was time to have some fun. I dived in, capturing her lips in another kiss and my hand grabbed her dick. I know she would never call it that but I had an entirely different way of thinking. I clenched and unclenched my hand, pumping it up and down.

My princess started thrusting into my hand, groaning in pleasure as I started pumping faster. My hand moved around her shaft and I jacked her off as rough as I could. I pinched; I twisted and pumped, using my thumb to wipe away the drops of pre-cum.

"S-Shego!" Kim moaned and she moved her hips in time with my hand. Her cock pulsated in my hand and I tightened my grip on it. A load of sperm escaped the top and I leaned forward to lick her clean. My tongue swept across the top of Kim's dick, removing every drop of sperm I could find.

I felt her fingers tangle in my hair as I leaned over her cock and I smiled. I took the tip in my mouth and sucked softly. I let my tongue swirl around a bit before I pulled back again. Kim moaned in disappointment and she slowly released my hair.

**~Kim's pov~**

I couldn't help but moan as Shego pulled back. God the things she could do with her mouth amazed me. Though I knew it was my turn to return the pleasure this time. I untangled my fingers from her hair and cupped her face.

"My turn." I whispered and I kissed her, groaning, as I tasted myself on her lips. I slowly turned us around, never breaking the kiss as I move on top. I trailed my hand down her body and cupped her breast. She hissed softly, only to moan loudly the moment I pinched her nipple. Her eyes closed and she pushed herself upwards. I pulled back, breaking the kiss with a gasp.

"Ready?" I asked and her eyes darkened with lust.

"Born ready baby." She whispered and I slowly started making my way down her body.

Every now and then I placed a kiss upon her skin, feeling her muscles contract at the touch.

Finally I reach her most sacred place, a place I've claimed as mine. My fingers trail across soft skin and she urges me to touch her. Her hips jerk upwards a little and I decide to be merciful. I placed my index- and middle finger upon her clit and started moving them in a circular motion. A moan escaped her lips and she pushed herself against my hand. Slowly I moved my fingers along her outer lips, feeling how wet my loved one already was.

"Come on princess." She whispered after several moments of stimulating her clit. "Don't tease me." I grin at her placing my lips upon her clit and I work 2 fingers into her tight passage. I suck at the bundle of nerves, picking up a steady pace as I moved my fingers in and out of her. Her fingers buried themselves in my hair again and in a matter of moments she started moving in time with my thrusts.

Her hips rose and fell, my fingers went in and out, going faster and faster. Her breathing became heavier and I loved the sounds she was producing. The quicker I went, the more she moaned, her fingers tightened in my hair and her movements were getting out of control.

Her juices started to flow freely and I could feel her insides contracting around my fingers. I knew she was close as I felt my fingers being sucked in.

"Ooh Kimmie." She moaned loudly and it sent a chill down my spine. My fingers kept moving in and out of her wet passage. My mouth remained on her clit, sucking, biting and flicking my tongue against it fiercely. I loved the way she tasted it was addictive. The mere smell of her could drive me crazy.

I gripped her hip with my free hand, holding her in place as I bring her towards that edge. Her moans become louder and she almost screams my name as I hit her G-spot. I bring her to the edge of ecstasy and with one push she's there. Her fingers curled into my hair, almost painfully, my name escaped her lips and with that scream she comes crashing down on our bed again.

I lick her clean, collecting every drop of 'Shego' I could find. I sat up and popped my fingers into my mouth, cleaning those as well. Afterwards I lay down next to her, looking at her sweaty panting form. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled, she smiled back.

**~Shego's pov~**

I smiled back at my princess, still slightly trembling from my orgasm. Though I'm ready for more and I hope Kim is ready as well. I looked down seeing her cock standing up straight, signaling that she's definitely ready. I rolled over, ending up on top of my redhead. I captured her lips in a rough kiss and my hand grabbed on to her cock. _I love this part. _Without breaking the kiss I lowered myself onto her hard erection, letting out a moan as I felt her thickness fill me.

I pulled back from the kiss and sat up, making her go as deep as possible. She looks up at me with darkened half-closed eyes and I started moving. I lifted myself and slowly lowered myself onto her erection. It started out slowly but somewhere along the line I lost control. I started grinding against her, going up and down, filling myself with her cock as hard as I could. I bounced up and down, taking complete control.

I placed my hands on Kim's chest, pushing myself upward with a bit more force.

Suddenly she grabbed my sides and forced herself up. Her hips collided with mine and she forced herself deeper into my cunt. I moaned loudly and she pulled me down on her cock roughly. I kept grinding into her, making my breasts bounce along. I grabbed them, rubbing them together as the pace quickened.

**~Kim's pov~**

My cock twitched as it moved along her wet, hot inner walls. I push as hard as I can, knowing that she likes it rough. Her hands played with her breasts and I could only watch in pleasure as my dick fills her over and over again. My hands slid from her waist to her ass and I cupped it. I yanked her down onto my cock, making her moan in pleasure.

"God Shego you're driving me crazy." I moaned as I watch her bounce on top of me.

"H-harder princess." She moaned in return and with an amazing amount of strength I turned us around. The moment I ended up on top I started fucking her as hard as I could. I drilled into her, filling her cunt as deep as possible.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, giving me more room to fill her. Our breasts rubbed together and I hissed at the pleasurable contact. The skin to skin contact feels absolutely amazing and she bucks into my thrusts. Her juices seeped out of her; covering my entire cock and making me slip in and out of her easily. Her nails raked along my back and as she reached the hollow of my back I drove my cock into her a bit harder.

Her inner walls started to tremble, sucking my cock into her wet cunt. I kept thrusting, feeling that I was about to explode as well. Suddenly…

**~Shego's pov~**

I screamed her name, feeling myself come for the second time. My orgasm hit me like a train and I arched my back, pushing into Kimmie as hard as I could. She grabbed my hips and with a final thrust I felt her come as well. My orgasm got prolonged as she filled me with her sperm, giving me a massive aftershock. Weakly I clawed at her back; my hands falling to my sides as I lay spent underneath Kim's sweaty body.

She collapsed as well, breathing harshly against my neck. Her cock remained inside me and I felt it soften slightly. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Though I knew we weren't entirely finished yet.

As I had predicted she jerked a little against me, hitting my g-spot as she moved. A soft moan escaped my lips and I soon felt her lips upon my throat. Her cock hardened inside of me and she slowly started moving again, though this time we did it her way.

She moved slowly, thrusting into me as gentle as she could. Though before she could continue I stopped her.

"I have another idea." I said and she pulled out of me. I shifted slightly, feeling a little too empty all of a sudden but I adjusted quickly. She had no idea what I was going to do but I made it quite clear when I grabbed her cock. I pulled her towards me, making sure not to hurt her while I held onto her erection. She sat down on my stomach and I released her.

She gave me a questioning look and my hands shot up towards my breasts. I kneaded and rubbed them together and she quickly got the idea.

**~Kim's pov~**

I moved slowly, straddling Shego's ribcage and trapping my erection between her breasts. I had never done this before but it seemed like she thought it was a good idea. I started a slow pace, moving my cock in between her breasts as she kneaded them together. It was a feeling I had never felt before but it felt absolutely amazing. I moved back and forward, thrusting against her as she massaged herself.

The tip of my cock brushed against her lips every now and then. The faster I went the more my cock reached her lips. She stuck her tongue out, giving the tip a lick every time it touched her lips. I groaned, the feeling of her tongue and breasts was a bit overwhelming. My thrusts became uncontrolled, a clear signal that I wasn't going to last any longer.

"Come on Kimmie." She urged me and I moved a bit faster. She kept rubbing her breasts together as my cock moved and within a few thrusts I couldn't take it anymore. My back hollowed as I ground my hips forward, pushing my cock into my green lover's mouth as I moaned her name. I erupted; squirting into her mouth and making her swallow it all.

**~Shego's pov~ **

I swallowed every drop of sperm Kim squirted into my mouth. Not because the taste was good but because it felt like the right thing to do at the moment. She collapsed, falling forward and almost shoving her breasts into my face. I simply held her as she caught her breath, loving the feeling of her in my arms.

After a while she rolled off of me, apologizing for staying on top for so long. I grinned and simply wrapped my arms around her sweaty body. We were plastered together by body fluids but neither of us cared. We always ended up like this, cuddled up, sweaty and clingy.

"So I take it you enjoyed my new idea?" I questioned and Kim let out a breathy laugh. She placed a kiss in my neck and I felt her nod against me. "Good." I whispered almost absentmindedly as I ran my fingers through her fiery hair.

**XxKIGOxX**

"Why do we always end up like this?" Shego asked with Kim still wrapped in her embrace. The red head cuddled up against her a bit more and smiled.

"Like what?" She asked in return and she lazily draped an arm across Shego's stomach.

"I come home, you kiss me, I seduce you and we end up in bed." She explained and she sighed softly. "Not that I'm going to complain of course." She added with a sly grin on her face.

The red head looked at her with an all-knowing smile and said:

"That's just how things go and I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

_This was my requested futa story. I hope it lived up to expectations and I hope the certain someone liked his or her 'boob' scene!_

_As you might've noticed I changed in between pov's and Kim's pov was mostly a bit less dirty than Shego's, though during the story she became a bit dirtier as well. And if you didn't enjoy it.. those 2 at least did! Because that's how I wrote it, Mwahahahaha!_

_My 'Dirty' graphic sexual stories are suddenly quite popular even though I am not a huge fan of the very graphic sexual scenes. Though I write everything you request me to write so this was it! _

_Hope it doesn't get banned and Hope you won't hate it so much. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
